


There She Goes

by elipie



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, TGIFemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/pseuds/elipie
Summary: There she goes again, racing through my brain...





	There She Goes

[Download (48MB)](http://elipie-vids.com/2018-vids/elipie_thereshegoes.mp4) (right click and save)

Song: [There She Goes](https://genius.com/Sixpence-none-the-richer-there-she-goes-lyrics) by Sixpence None The Richer


End file.
